


Give Me A Sign

by Measured



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Gren's so used to being Amaya's voice and translating for her, that he forgets when things are directed to him. Amaya has to be extra blunt to get her point across.





	Give Me A Sign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZoisiteMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoisiteMoon/gifts).



> For Sarah. I almost made this into a headcanon post, then I remembered I hate tumblr and turned it into a fic instead.
> 
> This isn't necessarily pre-series but it's pre-Gren being captured for obvious reasons. Do I have to warn for spoilers for a 9 episode season? I mean, c'mon. You finished all nine before you went fic hunting, right?

They camped at twilight in a clearing of the forest, a day's travel from the winter lodging. The scent of crackling firewood and onion soup brewing in a cauldron at the center of camp filled the air.

Laughter, songs, and the murmur of conversation that all blended together from the rows of raised tents. The day was almost done, but Gren remained by Amaya's side, just in case she had any last orders. The fact that there'd been no news from Corvus, and the princes were still in the grasp of that elven assassin still weighed heavily on everyone's mind.

His body ached after a long day's march towards the capital, and somewhere hours away, there'd be a hot bath with his name on it. (But not literally--unless he wrote it in bubbles? But he didn't have bubbles.)

Amaya glanced towards him. Even after all these years, Gren never got over that feeling of awe at her. From her dark, powerful gaze, to the sheer strength of her presence. How she could shut down an entire room in silence with her fingers as he translated for her, how she could command the men--and even during the mundane things. At least she'd never heard his occasional audible gasps which left him the laughingstock of their soldiers and much of the court.

Amaya looked like a goddess of war in this light. And every light, really. Actually, to be more precise, she looked like a moon goddess, whereas during the day she was like a goddess of the sun, wielding power mere mortals could only dream of.

And he'd seen it more than once. Amaya charging with her shield, Amaya leading them into battle, Amaya not caring a whit if what she signed was desperately rude--even to the nobility.

 _Gren,_ she signed.

"Yes?" Gren replied with a smile. He was always smiling and always smiled near her, and come to think of it, these two things were connected.

_Come with me, I must speak to you of something important._

The low hum of soldiers talking grew fainter as they made their way towards the forest. It was darker here, under the thick growth of green. Her fingers signed so rapidly, it grew difficult to follow along.

_We are in trying and tragic times._

Gren nodded sadly. He couldn't even bring himself to say the names of their king, their princes, lest it be the last time it crossed his lips.

_And this can wait no longer. Should I die--_

"You won't!" Gren cut in. "You'll die of old age. I-In fact, you'll never die at all. You'll gain immortality and live in the sky!"

And not like her sister, who had been taken from them too soon.

She signed something very rude, which he did not translate.

"Okay, it was a little far-fetched. I'll say--you'll outlive the elves, and be spry into your five thousandth year!"

_Do not be foolish. This cannot wait any longer._

Amaya pointed to herself, put her arms crossed her chest, and pointed to him.

"I love you," he said. His smile disappeared as he said it. He looked around, to see what man or woman Amaya could be saying this to. Whoever had Amaya's love and attention was surely a blessed person.

Ah, he knew now. She was practicing. He would have to take this message to someone else before she returned to the capital.

Gren always knew one day he'd go from most trusted second in command to weird romantic translator. Hopefully whoever was lucky enough to be loved by _Amaya_ would learn sign language as well, so he wouldn't have the position of having to translate their wedding vows and be the bystander in their bedchambers as he gave out commands, like the most awkward third wheel imaginable.

And surely, whoever she loved would eventually take his place here as well. They'd sign to the troops, they'd be her voice. Gren would just be the placeholder for the person she truly cared about. He'd spent much of their time together accepting this would happen. And yet the feeling still stung, like a thorn deep in his skin.

"I didn't even know you were interested in someone..." Gren's voice faltered, and he laughed awkwardly. "I mean, I'll tell them right away. Er, who is the lucky person?"

Amaya frowned, and pointed to him over and over. She even spelled it out by letter.

"You, you, you?" Gren said. He tilted his head slightly. Had he read her wrong? Maybe there was someone in the army called You, and he was supposed to send it to them. The light was very poor. He tried to think of possible mistranslations. For example, the sign for "thank you" was very close to words which were much less nice. Gren had personally translated some of Amaya's to be "thanks" when they were much more harsh.

Amaya let out a long sigh, and firlmly gripped his face. Her lips were warm--and so very direct, leaving no question who the "you" she meant was. His cheeks flushed approximately the same color as his hair. Gren closed his eyes and let himself relax against her, and feel the incredible tingling sensation of skin on skin. He'd never even dreamed it would feel this good to have all distance erased.

Her armor was cold beneath his palm. Where would he put his hands? On her strong shoulders--strong enough to lift him and carry him off when he'd injured his ankle? Or waist? Wait, was that a bit too forward for a first kiss?

He didn't have that much experience in kissing. He'd been assigned to Amaya due to him being fluent in sign language, given that his mother was deaf as well. The minute he'd met her there'd never been anyone else. Who else could compare to the sheer force of her, her powerful beauty and determination? Even as he knew somebody else would take his place by her side, no one could ever compare to him.

(Really, it all seemed very much like one of those melodramatic novels. Someone pining away from grief. He'd smile, surely. But less with the knowledge. Maybe he'd be an adventurer, or a land far away where he wouldn't have to watch Amaya be in love with somebody else.)

When she pulled away, her hands stroked his cheek.

She rapidly signed. _I know you're not stupid, which means you're doubting yourself and ignoring the obvious._

And she was right--she was always right.

Gren glanced down, and let out a little sigh. "I've always figured there'd be a day when I'd have to translate a confession to the person that you loved. Then they'd be here, translating for you. After they learned enough, of course."

_Then tell yourself so you get it through your mind that it's true. Unless you don't feel the same?_

"No, no, no, a thousand times no! You are... You're so---" He blushed again. And it felt so strange to be tongue-tied around _Amaya_. His commander, his hero, but also his partner. He told her everything, except the secret kept closest to his heart.

"You're the most incredible person I've ever met. You're so strong and smart and gorgeous-There's never been anyone else. There never could be anyone else," Gren said.

 _And there never will be,_ Amaya signed. So self-assuredly, like she'd seen into the future and already conquered whatever trials and tribulations might come to them.

Honestly, he felt almost light headed. Like he was walking in a dream.

"Ouch!"

Amaya smiled. The pinch had resolved any thought of it being something he would soon wake from. She'd read him even then, in those quick moments. Gren didn't think he could love Amaya more, but now with the floodgates down, he felt the rush fill him.

"Amaya, I love you too."

_Once the princes and Katolis are safe again, then it will be time for us. But I did not want to lose you and have you never know._

"I'll be waiting for you, right by your side until that day," Gren said.


End file.
